howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bork the Bold
|Source = Franchise }} Bork the Bold (formerly known as Bork the Very, Very Unfortunate) was the great-great-great-grandfather of Gobber the Belch, and, in the film continuity, was the author of the very first Dragon Manual. He apparently had a pet sheep named Willie, the last sheep of his unsuccessful flock, just as his descendant Gobber has his pet sheep, Phil. His voice actor is Jim Cummings. Biography Early Life His backstory is revealed in "Book of Dragons"; over the course of his life, Bork attempted many professions, but was always sabotaged by passing Dragons. Over the years, Bork accumulated a lot of knowledge about Dragons, writing the information down in a book. It was Bork who devised the Dragon Classes, and his work was passed down and modified through the many the Viking generations of Berk. His gathering of Dragon knowledge in spite of the risk to his own life merited his change of title. In "We Are Family, Part 1", he was implied by the lyrics of a holiday song Gobber was singing: Bork may have gone insane at some point in his life. In "Race to Fireworm Island"'', ''it is revealed that the Isle of Berk celebrates an entire week commemorating Bork, called Bork Week. Bork had accumulated a private archive of notes, thoughts, feelings, fears, and observations on dragons (and some recipes and "interesting" illustrations of his neighbors) that was passed down within his family until inherited by Gobber . The notes were the resource Bork used to write the Book of Dragons. With Gobber's permission, these were presented to Hiccup on behalf of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Fishlegs refers to the archive as the Bork Papers. In "Quake, Rattle and Roll", Bork also mentioned in his papers the island of Dark Deep, the ancestral home of the Gronckles. However, it is unclear if Bork found the island since most Viking were not sure it existed. That was the case until Fishlegs Ingerman discovered with the help of Meatlug and the Dragon Eye. Physical Appearance Bork has a beard similar to Stoick's, and he dresses pretty similar too. He wears a dark green tunic and has a thick gold belt strapped around his waist. He appears to wear leather boots and brown wrist cuffs. His right horn on his helmet was snapped in two. Abilities and Skills Bork the Bold tried to do many different jobs in his life but most of it got ruined by the dragons to the point that he gave up and wrote about the dragons that had ruined his life instead which lead to the dragon manual. Farming He was shown to be a bit of a farmer growing some crops but failed to do so from the dragons burning his field. Rearing Sheep He had a large number of sheep but do to the dragons around eating all of his sheep aspect one. He manage to protect one as shown to be his only pet, Willie. Fishing He manage to catch an entire pile of fish but lost his fish and his boat from attacking Scauldrons. Writing and Drawing Since he has seen so many dragons with different abilities and appearances he managed to create a book that included the dragons with all information that every one of Berk to know what each different dragon are classified and how dangerous they are. As this book became success in his life before his time had ended. He also shown to be great artist to draw most of the dragons that are in the world. He also had a secret hidden chest that has more information. Dragon Slaying Though he wasn't really dragon killer but he only slay them for defense so he can study them. Trivia *It's also seen when Bork is writing the Dragon Manual, that he is left-handed. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Viking